


December 24, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile as he paused by a toy shop window.





	December 24, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos began to smile as he paused by a toy shop window and remembered Supergirl protecting him from a territorial creature recently.

THE END


End file.
